


Gambit

by shirasade



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's gone a bit too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gambit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aruna_sharat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aruna_sharat).



> My first ever SGA fic, in a pairing that's not my own but will hopefully please K, for whose birthday it was written... Humour (I hope).

"You wouldn't!"

There was genuine panic in Rodney's voice, but John didn't budge. This time McKay had gone too far, and nothing but good old-fashioned eye-for-an-eye type revenge would help. Which was why Rodney's much beloved vintage comic books were about to hit the water glittering in the bright Atlantis sunshine below them.

"Please, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry? It was an accident, there was no way of knowing the frequency would have this effect on liquids gels." Rodney was begging for all he was worth now, but John's face was grim with determination as he dangled the precious box over the railing. Rodney decided it was time to try another tactic and put on what he assumed was his best seductive face.

"Oh, come on, John, have mercy – I'm sure I'll find a way to make it up to you..." No reaction, but at least the comics were still dry, so Rodney continued. "We could try that... thing you read about. I promise not to complain even once about cold or chafing. Seriously, please, just... just put them down!"

The suggestion appeared to hit a mark and John seemed to be wavering, to actually consider the suggestion. Rodney started to feel a bit less panicked and laid a careful hand on John's shoulder, rubbing it in slow, soothing circles.

"You know, I really think the effect of the hairgel could have been worse, John. Blue really suits you – brings out your eyes... Quite sexy, in fact."

The aforementioned eyes narrowed dangerously and Rodney realized his mistake just one second too late.

 _Splash_.


End file.
